


Strings Can Hold You Back

by SansNSins (Angelistrations)



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Smile For Me Game - Freeform, Smile for me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelistrations/pseuds/SansNSins
Summary: (A Boris Habit X Reader)Days ticked by since you were last stuck in The Habitat. You had helped Habit realize the error of his ways by showing him the Tooth Lily you grew. It amazed him on how you worked so hard just to help him. After a long talk, he decided that you didn't need to be there any longer than intended and let you go, the doors now open. Once you left, you went straight to your old life of being a florist. Little did you know that an old friend would show up at your frivolous business.





	Strings Can Hold You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I made another one! This one's shorter and a bit happier. Again, I'm usually not a writer so this probably won't be all that good but it'll definitely give you something to keep busy for the next few minutes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You ran a small shop on the outskirts of town, beautifully grown flower-filled pots sat outside the glass doors. A whole array of flowers nearly hid the doors, gently swaying in the light breeze that passed through. The sweet, earthy smell swirling and dancing through the street, capturing any citizens that passed. Your small building sat next to a chain of other little stores, except, your sign read in big, pink, cursive letters, "(Y/N)'s Flowery Boutique". 

Running around putting together orders, you retightened the strands that helped keep your apron on. Pushing your hair out of your face, you picked up another bouquet to work on. Going between displays, you picked up different kinds of flowers and delicately placed them into the wrapping. This one is for a man getting ready to surprise his boyfriend. Apparently his boyfriend loves pink and purple peonies, but you placed extra flowers around to compliment the colors. Rearranging all of them to fit better, you set it onto the counter to find a bow to tie it in. 

Bending down behind your counter, you dug through boxes of ribbons to find the perfect one. While down there, the small bell above your door rang, signaling you that there was another customer. "I'll be just a minute!" Shuffling through a few boxes, you finally found a bright white satin bow, "Yes, finally!" Grabbing it, you stood back up, pushing your hair back once more. "Welcome to my boutique, how are y-" Immediately stopping yourself, you stared at the person who stood right before you.

Boris Habit. He was dressed in a light blue button-up shirt and black pants along with his normal black heeled shoes, definitely not his usual long coat. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the small rubber barely containing his poofy mess. He looked quite cute with his hair pulled back. His eyes widened as you both stared at each other. "I didn't know you worked here, Flower Child. It's good to see you again!" Habit clapped his hands together and smiled wide, excitedly. His drowsy eyes pointed upwards in delight as he held a wide grin, tooth-gap prominent. 

Smiling back at him, you go to tie the ribbon around the flower display you had just put together. "It's good to see you too, Habit. How are you holding up?" You ask as you finish tying off the bow, now digging around in your supplies to find a label. You heard Habit start again, "Oh, please, just call me Boris. You're my friend, we don't have to be formal! But I've come in search of work!" Boris exclaimed. Grabbing a black Sharpie, you started writing down the names and a note on the card. These were purchased from Parsley, he decided to attempt the dating scene quite a while after Martin left him. Everyone was quite proud of him, actually.

"Does that mean you're leaving the dentist's career?" You questioned, scribbling onto the small bit of cardstock. Habit slightly flinched but continued to hold his smile, "You could say that! I never liked being a dentist. I was quite the dent-est dentist, wasn't I? I thought a florist position suited me a lot better." Habit acknowledged, looking over to a pot of a variety of roses. A sincere smile tugged at his lips as he stared at them. It was almost like the flowers got brighter in color once they saw him. Noticing how at peace he was, you almost didn't want to speak up but did anyway. "I'd love to hire you, but we'll need a few things first, Boris." Tucking the card next to the flowers, you pushed the bouquet onto the delivery/pick-up section of the counter. Walking around said counter, you got closer to Boris, standing right in front of him. 

Saying he was tall was an understatement. He probably had a few heads on you, you could only barely reach his shoulders in height. He even seemed too tall for door frames! He looked down at you, surprised you were already on your way to hiring him, "Yes, of course! What is it you need?" Tugging onto the collar of his shirt, he gave you a slightly more nervous smile. In a way to calm down his nerves, you gently placed a hand on his inner arm, since you couldn't reach his shoulder, "Don't worry! It isn't a lot!"

\-----------------------------------

"And now, we need to pick out an apron for you. It's just so your clothes have less of a chance of getting dirt on them." You and Boris made your way into the back, employees only room. Pushing open the door, you held it so your newest worker could step inside. Instead of Boris walking in immediately, he hummed quietly in disappointment. Ducking down, he walked through the doorway to avoid hitting his head. Of course, he was too tall for doorways! Closing the door, the lights of the room flashed on due to them sensing movement. The room was filled to the brim with boxes: Ones filled with seeds, some holding onto tools to care for the flowers, and low and behold: a box containing some work uniforms.

"You're lucky, you're the first person I'm hiring myself. My mom used to own the place but she passed it down to me so she can go to work on other things. It's only been me here." Sifting through the different sizes of aprons, you found one that appeared to be long enough for Boris. Holding it up to show him, you turned around and held it out. Looking away from all of the different boxes, he made eye contact with the small frilly apron. It was a tan, brown, and dull green color mix, ruffles lining the outside hem up to the strings that held it up. He slowly took it, his eyes shining with a new sense of determination with his new job. "I'm really glad to be here! You grow such amazing flowers from what I've seen. I can't wait to grow my own." Boris began, preparing to put on the apron. Folding over the loop that's supposed to go over your head, he set it behind his neck and went to pull it down. Though, instead of continuing his words, he kept tugging on the apron, attempting to pull it over his head. Watching him with slight worry, and a bit of amusement, you asked him if he was okay. With another forceful tug beforehand, Boris let go all of the tension he was bringing to the piece of fabric. Sighing, he mumbled, "I'm stuck…"

You laughed a small bit and walked up behind him. Attempting to find where the loop was located, you were only met with a mess of curly, poofy hair. Unable to do anything because of his height, you took his hand and asked, "You think you can walk over here and sit down on a box? You're too tall for me to reach." Giving you a small, "Mhm." of confirmation, you took his other hand into yours too. Pulling him over to a small black crate to sit him down at, you helped him on his way down. Once he was finally sitting, you attempted to move the fabric away from his face. You were met with a hiss of pain, the noise came from the man that was below you. "Sorry! I can't find where the fabric piece is. It's lost in your hair." 

Feeling bad for worrying you, Boris responded, "It's alright. I have a sensitive head, it usually always hurts to pull my hair. Brushing is even difficult. But do whatever you have to do." His voice was slightly muffled from the fabric sticking to his head. Walking around in front of him, you attempted to follow where the fabric lead. Tracing it around his head, you found the loop and realized it was caught in a ball of his hair. Attempting to brush away some of the hair, you leaned closer to him, "It's very tangled." You began, "How is this even possible…?" You asked, more to yourself rather than him. Running your finger through the tangles to figure out the weak points, you started to untangle the mess. 

Trying to figure out how to unloop his many strands of hair, you realized it would be just too hard without any proper tools. “Hey, Boris?” you asked, “I’m gonna go see if I have a comb I can use to make this easier. I won’t be long.” Patting his shoulder, you got up to leave. As you walked through the door, Boris waited for a short while to see if you were fully gone. Once he made absolute sure he was alone, he spoke to himself, “Not even a day here and I’m already needing help from them. Though, I’m glad it’s them and no one else.” Face still hidden by the apron, Boris tried to push it out of his face. Lifting it slowly, he attempted to pull it off once more, only to be met with pain. With a small whimper, he loosened his grip. Trying to follow the strands to see where it was stuck, he did find it was tangled in an almost bird’s nest-like bundle of his hair. Taking hold of a few strands, he tried to pull them apart to separate the garment again. Again, pain wracked Boris as a tearing could be heard. It was his hair, not the uniform. Whining loudly, he gave up and set his hands down onto his lap. Twiddling his thumbs together, he closed his eyes and sat in silence. He definitely couldn’t do this by himself.

It didn’t take much longer for you to come back into the room. “I found a comb! I also got one of my sprayer bottles, I heard it’s much easier to untangle hair when it’s wet.” Walking up to him, you placed the comb on a nearby table and began to section off his hair. “Do you think you can hold onto the hair I put over your shoulder?” Boris nodded quietly as you did just that. Pushing most of his hair to one side, you pulled over the bit that was still very tangled. Grabbing a towel, you held it between his shirt and his hair, beginning to spray it down with water. “How are you so kind?” Boris questioned since he didn’t have much else to do. Silence only met him as you thought it over. Slightly confused, you answered, “Who would benefit if I was rude? It doesn’t make sense to me when people are anything but nice, it isn’t that hard.” Grabbing the comb, you began to lightly tug on the tips of his hair. “You’d be surprised…” He paused and spoke up again after a while, “Thank you.” Smiling a bit, you responded, “You’re welcome, Boris.”

\------

“Come on! There are just a few strands left!” You guys were still stuck there 10 minutes in. It almost amazed Boris on how gentle you were being with his hair. He knew it would be far easier if you just cut it, but you told him you didn’t want to hurt him or his hair. Instead, you took the time to make sure he was perfectly okay. “Are you sure there haven’t been any customers since we’ve been back here?” Boris asked as you continued to lightly pull on strand after strand. Laughing a bit, you answered, “Positive. There’s a bell that tells me when someone comes in. It’s quite loud so we would still be able to hear it if it went off.” With a small “Oh.”, Boris went silent. Running your hands through his cloud of reddish-brown hair, you finally felt it go through without any problems. Stopping and holding your breath, you grabbed the uniform from Boris’ head and pulled it slowly over his head to get it off. 

…

It came off without a hitch! “Yes!”

Boris sat there in wonderment as the fabric wasn’t obscuring his vision anymore. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you quickly pulled him into a hug from behind, him jolting in response. Holding up the uniform in front of him, away from his face, he smiled. It was finally off! He smiled from your success and laughed, you joined in shortly after. 

\--------

“Okay, I’ll try to put it on you this time. I just need you to hold your hair up.” You directed, swirling your finger to tell him to turn around. “Alright! Do I need to do anything else?” He turned his back towards you, pulling his hair out of your vision. “Nope! Just do that, this shouldn’t take long.” Untying the uniform this time, you wrapped it around his chest and pulled the small drawstrings around his neck. Securing it into a small bow, you got off of a stepping stool you had to use to be near level with him. Pulling your arms around his waist, you grabbed the second duo of strings. You hadn’t noticed, but Boris tensed once he felt you hold onto him. He wouldn’t admit it, but it always shocked him when you placed a hand onto him. Though, he didn’t know why. Tying off the lower set of strings, you told him he could let go of his hair. Once he did, he turned around and held out his arms, “Do I look fine?” 

A small twinge of a blush shadowed your face, “You look perfect! Now come on, we need to go fill in some orders. Tonight, I’ll work on getting you a nametag.” His smile would’ve stretched bigger if it could. Boris now had found where he belonged. Following you back out of the employee’s only area, still having to duck under the doorway, you both set off on putting together bouquets for the people of the town.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busying myself with drawing a lot recently, that's why I haven't been making many stories! Apologies! I'll try to write more, so if you ever have a request, feel free to ask! My only goal here is to make some people happy with my work!
> 
> Feel free to comment whatever you please (As long as it's not negative!)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
